<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вердикт by Helen_scram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019557">Вердикт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram'>Helen_scram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Король Джон должен постановить, кто является настоящим отцом Гая Гизборна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вердикт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Источником вдохновения послужила пьеса Бертольда Брехта «Кавказский меловой круг».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон пребывал в отвратительном расположении духа, сам не понимая причины и оттого раздражаясь еще больше. Скорее, он должен был чувствовать по меньшей мере удовлетворение. Признание происхождения сэра Гая уже-не-Гизборна и утверждение за ним права наследования титула графа Хантингтонгского было вовсе не семейным делом, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Этот акт был частью блестящей операции по упрочению позиций короля в Центральной Англии, разработанной умницей де Карнаком, планомерно очищавшим страну от чрезмерно властолюбивых и самостоятельных баронов и заменявшим их на преданных и проверенных ставленников. Хантингтоншир был слишком удачно расположен, чтобы не принимать его в расчет.</p><p>Джон Хантингтона терпеть не мог, не забыл, что тот действенно поддерживал Ричарда в противостоянии братьев, но избавляться от него не торопился, выжидая по совету де Карнака благоприятного стечения обстоятельств.</p><p>Историю с леди Маргарет Гизборн де Карнак раскопал совершенно случайно, просеивая и перебирая прошлое Хантингтона, ухватился за нее, и результат превзошел ожидания. Заключенный тайно, но, несомненно, по всем правилам брак, младенец — мальчик! — родившийся за год до появления на свет второго от другой, можно сказать что и незаконной, жены — таким роскошным подарком грех было не воспользоваться при удобном случае.</p><p>Провидение продолжало улыбаться Джону. Юный Роберт Хантингтон неожиданно решил поменять родовой замок на Шервудский лес, а титул — на звание разбойника и был объявлен вне закона и лишен всех прав. Тут-то как нельзя кстати пришлось давнее приключение лорда Дэвида. Убитому горем отцу предложили нового наследника, причем родную кровь, и гарантии сохранения земель, имущества и привилегий в случае принятия им правильного решения. Честный, прямодушный, недалекий, но безусловно преданный королю рыцарь в качестве графа Хантингтонского был лучшим из всех мыслимых вариантов.</p><p>Оставалось убедить сэра Эдмунда Гизборна публично признать факты и подтвердить, что он не является отцом Гая. Но здесь они натолкнулись на бешеное сопротивление. Никакие уговоры и посулы не могли заставить упрямца подчиниться королевской воле. Пришлось назначить судебное разбирательство.</p><p>Теперь эта сложная интрига, напоминавшая шахматную партию, подходила к развязке. Оба претендента на единственного сына и наследника должны были явиться к королю, чтобы изложить свои аргументы и выслушать его вердикт. Все было продумано де Карнаком до мелочей и отрепетировано. Гизборна-старшего было жаль, но интересы короны важнее человеческих чувств, так что оставалось только быстрее покончить с неприятным делом.</p><p>Поразмыслив, Джон решил, что в его плохом настроении виноват вчерашний сон. Он не помнил подробностей, только то, что ему снились собаки, которых он не любил и побаивался. А вот в людях собачью преданность ценил, хотя и ошибался порой, принимая за нее лицемерное угодничество.</p><p>Немного успокоившись, Джон вышел в зал, кивнул собравшимся и обвел взглядом лица участников разыгрывающейся драмы, подмечая выражения: слегка насмешливое де Карнака, хмурое Хантингтона, потрясенное Гая и совершенно измученное, но твердое сэра Эдмунда. Разбирательство началось и шло гладко, пока не пришел черед старшего Гизборна говорить, и он неожиданно заявил, что полностью отказывается от своих прежних утверждений и готов принять любое решение короля и подчиниться, поскольку не вправе стоять на пути у Гая и разрушать его будущее в угоду своему самолюбию.</p><p>Джона словно водой окатило. Давешний сон отчетливо всплыл в памяти до мельчайших деталей:</p><p>Две собаки, рыча, вцепились в белого щенка, таща его в разные стороны. Ни одна не собиралась уступать, пока щенок не завизжал от боли. Тогда одна из собак разжала челюсти и, поскуливая, отошла в сторону, поджав хвост, а победительница гордо поволокла «добычу» в свое логово. </p><p>Оставалось произнести заключительные слова, но Джон молчал. В нем который раз отчаянно боролись правитель и обычный человек. Пауза затягивалась, становясь неприличной.</p><p>Джон выпрямился и объявил:</p><p>— Настоящим и законным отцом сэра Гая Гизборна перед Богом и людьми признается сэр Эдмунд Гизборн. Решение не подлежит пересмотру.</p><p>И слегка вздрогнул от счастливого вопля несостоявшегося графа Хантингтона:</p><p>— Боже, храни короля!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Текст писался для Фандомной Битвы на Спецквест. Заданием был Сонник, и команде достались собаки, поэтому основную идею иллюстрируют именно они.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>